The Girls Locker Room - OneShot
by Yumacub
Summary: M. Lemon..ish. So what does Danny do when he sneaks into the girls locker room? Let's see, he's a teenage boy with raging hormones...surrounded by girls changing into different clothes and spewing gossip and rumors about everyone in the school. Maybe a cat fight occurs? Read to find out! 8) Danny's POV in first person.


_Hot damn_. If anyone actually knew what I did on "sick" days… Sam would kill me. Tucker would complain that I didn't invite him and sneak him along. Jazz would likely tell our parents— which would result in a whole new set of problems for me to have to deal with in which I'll never be ready for. But luckily, if I could pretend to be sick every once in a while (and timed correctly whenever my hormones would take control), and no one suspected anything, I could keep doing it, again and again, satisfying my urges whenever they happen to come about. The Girls' Locker Room is the _perfect _place for that. I have my own _private_ little show…

_Boy_, does it feel like I'm being teased by every girl who is currently taking gym class, or running track, or on the swim team. In my current session with the girls, it's especially a good show today because of the temperature outside. Normally, the dress code is for girls and guys both to wear the lengthier shorts like the basketball team wears. But on hot, sweat-promising days like this, that rule changes a bit and calls for "all girls only" swim meets or "all boys only" track who could wear much shorter, tighter fitting clothes… It's any boy's dream come true to see the girls in as tight fitting outfits as _we_ sometimes have to wear. Luckily for me, I was bestowed the gift (which normally is actually quite a curse) of ghost powers. I can go where no one else can —my favorite place of all right here in The Girls' Locker Room— without anyone even seeing I was there.

I can feel my jeans seeming to shrink around my front. I can't help it, of course; watching the girls before me slipping out of their everyday shirts and getting into the tight, tank tops provided by Casper High's gym teacher Mrs. Tetslaff. _God, Valerie is busty. Her bra looks a little too small for her…_ I can't help but think this as I watch my current crush stand in front of her locker mirror and adjust her bra straps to fit tighter around her shoulders. I can see her cleavage in the mirror, too. I can even see the outline of her tits in her too-small bra.

My jeans are calling for my attention. I bite my bottom lip and look down; I'm the only one who can see and sense where anything apart of me is, including my clothes. I'm invisible. My fingers reach down and begin unbuckling the belt as quietly as possible and I'm already sliding it out of the belt loops and setting it on the floor as I'm sitting on an empty bench. I unbutton and unzip my jeans, freezing for a moment when a girl turns towards me. She looks like she'd just heard the zipping/unzipping and I can feel my heartbeat echoing in my head. She looks away and I relax. Hopefully, she thinks it's some other girl opening or closing up a bookbag. I begin to shimmy my pants down below my waist and hips, revealing the prominent bulge in my invisible boxers.

Valerie turns around facing me this time, bending over as she pulls her skirt down from around her voluptuous hips. I swear I can feel my cock twitching at the sight of her. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to hold back a noise unwillingly slipping from my throat. No girl hears me._ Thank you, God. _I relax a little, taking my hand away and moving it over my bulge. My hand lightly grips around it as I smooth my thumb over the head. A wet spot is becoming apparent in my boxers: it's precum. I find myself staring at Valerie's crotch as she straightens back up, stepping into the tight, required, school shorts. I almost catch myself pleading with her to step closer to me for a better look, but I bite my tongue and keep myself in check. She's wearing purple, frilly, bikini panties. I can feel myself growing even harder._ Damn it!_ I internally curse. She's such a damn tease and she doesn't even know it! I can't take simply watching her and the rest of the girls while massaging my bulge for much longer. Soon, I'm going to have to do something about my erection.

Valerie is pulling up the tight shorts now, and I sigh.

"Did you hear that?" Star asks Paulina and I tense up again. _Idiot._ I berated myself.

"I did; I think it's that lesbian Katie. What a weird loser." A grin stretches a little on my lips. I secretly hope for some girl-on-girl action in here one of these days. I know about Katie. I know she's a lesbian, but I don't think another girl at school is.

I stop massaging my bulge and get to work on pulling my boxers over it and down, letting it freely pop out into the open air. These girls have _no idea_ that a hot and hard, ready dick is right under their noses;_ right under their pussies_; as I wave it around like a flag almost with pride at my size, even at_my_ age. I hadn't really measured myself, but just by looking at it, and what I've found online… I can tell I'm big. It might be average, but sometimes I swear it's even too much for _me_ to handle.

My heart is accelerating as Paulina walks closer in my direction. She looks like she wants to sit where I'm currently at on the bench. It takes me a moment to move and still be as quiet as a mouse. She's already in her outfit, but as she turns her back to face it in front of me a little on the side, I can feel my cock throb at the sight of her ass barely fitting inside of those shorts… She sits next to me and tosses her hair over her shoulder, pulling out a brush she had kept hiding in her bra and began to comb it through her thick and wavy, dark hair. I want_ badly _to push her over a little more and part her shorts and underwear, sticking my throbbing, hot, steel-iron prick into what I can imagine to be one tight,_ furnace_ of a pussy. But I'm managing to hold myself back pretty well.

And then my attention draws to Sam walking around the corner. _Okay_ so maybe Valerie wasn't my only crush… Sam was pretty damn hot herself. I had a few ideas about how I could fuck her. My own best friend.

Sam glares as she walks past Paulina and myself, moving to her locker. She turns her back so that her butt is practically right in my face. My dick jumps and my eyes widen. _STAY, Fenton. Down, Boy._ I command myself, but I'm leaning closer to Sam's round and cute little butt.

"What a goth _freak_." I hear Paulina mutter and it makes me mad. If I could, I would stuff my dick in her throat and make her gag on it as punishment. She's probably the biggest slut in school though and would _like_ it. If I could ever fuck her, I'd want her to scream in pain and be impressed at the same time. She'd never believe Danny Fenton's dick was this big.

I watch Sam again as she turns around, pops out her hips with her hand on one side and gives Paulina the middle finger. _That a girl_. I think with a smirk.

Paulina breathes out a "_Whatever,_" gets up, and goes to some other stretch of lockers that I can't see from here. _Alone with Sam_. I think and my cock is pulsing. She sighs and suddenly looks sad. I frown.

Sam looks like she's about to sit on me —a little too fast!— and I can barely slide out of the way. _Oh no_. I had just felt her thigh barely touch the tip of my cock. I suck in a breath and watch as she shoots up straight and turns with a gasp. _Oh God, I'm dead_. _There is _no_ way I'm getting out of this._

She seems surprised but mostly confused. She looks around for a moment before her hand is reaching for the bench. _Oh God, what could she think she just touched? _I bite my lip. Would she think her best friend —her _male_ best friend— is capable of sneaking into private places just to be a perv? _Yes_. My subconscious answers. I know Sam. I know that if she thought about it, she'd know I could sometimes be…well…a _dick_. A perverted teenage boy. My heart is racing in my chest again.

Sam's expression softens and looks normal again and she turns to sit on the bench. I want to sigh in relief, but obviously can't. She pulls out her cell phone and I find myself peeking over to look at it. She opens up her photo album and slides through each picture, but stops on one she took of me. She glances around as if making sure no one is looking; _no one but me_; and pulls at her shorts. I stifle a gasp and see her hand fly into her lacy black panties and moving around in them. Her fingers were moving in circular motions and I could barely think straight at the sight of her and what she was doing to herself. She was pleasuring herself, just like _I_ was currently doing to my prick… and she was doing it while staring at the picture of _me!_ My jaw drops open widely and my hand grips my erection tightly. How hot is _this_; we were masturbating to one another, sitting right next to each other and _she didn't even _know_ it!_ It's taking everything I have in me to keep as quiet as possible. _But why?_ She obviously wants me, and I want her… Now I'm in an internal battle: Fuck Sam for real and risk getting killed for being a perv, or sit here and be tortured while she masturbates to the sight of me right there in front of her?

I move my hand up to my mouth and bite down hard on my knuckle to shut myself up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK… _I internally hiss at the sight of Sam going to town on herself. Over me.

_Think of the pros and cons of fucking her right now:  
The good:  
Fucking someone I care about and cherish and could be in a relationship with.  
Easing the burning ache inside of me that won't come roaring back with a vengeance unlike what happens when I masturbate.  
The fact that it's hot as _hell_ when in a public setting and we could actually be caught but are two smart cookies for that to _not_ happen.  
Losing my virginity to Sam in the hottest story I could tell at parties!  
Making a possible dream come true for Sam..? _That's_ a plus; I hope it's true!  
Did I already think about the fact that it's KINKY?  
The bad:  
She kills me or hurts me physically. Maybe even emotionally.  
The previous thing plus her putting a ghost shield around the locker room…  
Getting CAUGHT.  
Hurting her by accident because my lust gets too much to bear and I lose control of myself.  
…._

_Holy shit. The good outweighs the bad!_

I focus back on Sam suddenly at hearing her breathe, "_Danny.._" softly. My cock is throbbing in my grasp. Maybe I should wait..? If she orgasms, maybe after I can show myself to her… I can't even focus on myself right now. I'm too busy just STARING as Sam digs her fingers around in her panties. Occasionally gasping my name as quietly as she can…her eyes fluttering shut at times and staring at the picture of me when the pools of purple open, splashing around with lust at the sight in front of her… Oh God; the thought of slipping myself into her while invisible was turning me on even more. I can imagine if she's as horny as me right now, the look of pure ecstasy on her face as it contorts at the feel of a hard, unseen dick stretching her open and sliding against her inner walls, massaging her with each throb it makes. She'll know it's me. And she gasps my name in a whisper. I'm about to gain the courage to do as my thoughts led me—

_SHIT! _I gasp, Sam not paying attention to me as we both freak over the sound of the locker room door slamming against the wall after someone opens it.

"ALRIGHT, GIRLS, GET OUT THERE ON THE TRACK FOR THE MILE RUN. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET MOVIN'!" Mrs. Tetslaff's voice echos around the lockers._ Five minutes!_ That seems just about the right amount of time to get into Sam, and make her cum around my aching shaft. But I won't cum in her. I have no idea if she's on the pill or has some other method of birth control, so I'm not about to make her pregnant. I can pull out before I cum… And I know I can't fuck her too hard to where she's unable to run on the track.

I shift myself and turn to her, but Sam is already readjusting her shorts and running quickly towards the exit of the locker room. I curse under my breath at my unfortunate luck. I _had_ her! _Dammit…_ She didn't even_ try_ to finish pleasuring herself. I have to finish what I started on my own, as usual… And then I'll have to fix my boxers, jeans, and belt back on and head home to continue being "sick". Sam will check on me after school, though… And I can smile a little slyly at her, knowing her dirty little secret.


End file.
